


Je ne regrette rien

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Liste des défis ? « 2 Défis fusionner » :Préjugé 18 : Il faut impérativement suivre la mode.Titre du 23/07/2020 « je ne regrette rien »
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis ? « 2 Défis fusionner » :  
> Préjugé 18 : Il faut impérativement suivre la mode.  
> Titre du 23/07/2020 « je ne regrette rien »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne regrette rien  
> Auteur : oOoPlumeStilinskioOo  
> Rating : T  
> Fandom : Buffy
> 
> Liste des défis ? « 2 Défis fusionner » :  
> Préjugé 18 : Il faut impérativement suivre la mode.  
> Titre du 23/07/2020 « je ne regrette rien »

« Dans la vie, il ne fallait jamais rien regretter selon les dires de Buffy Summers..  
La cousine parfaite de Betty Summers. »

Warren, Andrew et Jonathan étaient sur le point de faire une énorme bêtise avant le bal de la soirée à Sunnydale la ville de la « Bouche des Enfers ». Devant eux se trouvait une jeune adolescente, Betty. La cadette avait un talent caché pour les vampires. Attachée, ligotée et fatiguée, la jeune adolescente au cœur brisé ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Betty avait encore une fois été la cible de ces trois idiots. À vrai dire, elle était le jouet préféré de Warren, le chef de la bande. Mais heureusement, Jonathan veillait sur elle depuis qu’elle l’avait sauvé, longtemps auparavant.

Bien que son bandeau devant les yeux ayant été retiré, Betty y voyait toujours trouble et seulement des silhouettes floues. Mais elle avait reconnu la voix des étonnés du village. Mordant sa joue intérieure, la jeune fausse élue de la famille pu enfin percevoir la silhouette de cet hébété de Warren qui riait comme un con. Une grande déception envahit le cœur de la jeune Summer qui tourna son regard vers l’un des plus petits, Jonathan, qui se trouvait mal en face d’elle. Il alla se cacher en marchant vers les bureaux du Mal.

Andrew avait de l’affection pour Betty. Warren avait eu longuement de l’emprise sur lui, mais il ne comptait plus se laisser faire. Il se mit à l’écart et le jeune homme pris fièrement la parole vers elle, souriant comme jamais :

―Betty ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Warren.   
―Bordel ! lâche-moi, s’il te plaît ! Mes amis viendront me chercher de toute façon !  
―C’est ce que tu crois ? Spike t’a oublié de toute façon et eux aussi !  
―Tu mens ! Un menteur comme toi. Warren tu me….  
―Tu peux me le répéter, s’il te plaît ? Tu es toute seule ici !  
―À cause de qui ? de vous… Bordel, j’ai la poisse, en ce moment !

Betty se mordit la lèvre épaisse et Warren mit le foulard correctement autour du cou. À ce moment-là leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut étonnée de voir sa réaction ainsi :

―On te détaches mais tu n’es pas libre de partir. Pas toute de suite !  
―Très bien, mais allez-vous faire voir. Buffy est moi, nous sommes réconciliées.  
―Vraiment ? C’est ce que tu penses ? Il se fichent de toi depuis le début.  
―Oui, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Warren.  
―Tu vois, on t’a enlevé car tu es utile Betty. Enfin, c’est toi qui vois…

Plus, jamais.

Intriguée, la jeune femme fronça du regard et se détacha de son lien. Tout en se caressant doucement les poignets à cause de la douleur. Elle ne regrettait pas d’être avec eux mais elle se méfiait beaucoup de Warren. Il était le garçon le plus dangereux du groupe.

La colère était causée par autre chose selon elle :

―mais... il… dit-elle, en mettant sa main posée sur son thorax   
―Bon, j’imagine que tu vas t’enfuir maintenant que je t’ai libérée ?  
―Non, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point-là, Warren. Tu veux quoi ?

Un sourit naquit sur le coin des lèvres de ce dernier et dit :

―Viens avec moi et je te le dirai, lui proposa Warren d’un air malicieux.  
―Alors-là, tu rêves, dit Betty en roulant des yeux, je préfère limite Andrew ou Jonathan, mais toi ? Tu… Je rêve ! Jonathan, tourne l’écran s’il te plaît !

Cafouillant, la jeune interpellée se dirigea vers l’ordinateur du milieu et vit son ex Graham à quelques pas de la maison de Warren, son ravisseur amateur. Surprise et colérique, Betty resta muette comme une tombe en voyant la scène sous les yeux :

―Hey ! Tu me parles et tu ne fais pas partie de l’équipe, je te signale !  
―Qu’est-ce que tu as vu Betty ? cafouilla le plus petit, Bet.. ty ?

Le visage de Betty se referma et Warren la regarda sur le côté, intrigué. Bouleversée, la jeune femme comprit que son ex, Graham, l’ex militaire de la ville, était de retour. Le cœur battant à la chamade, la cousine de l’élue serra son poing fermement :

―Tu le connais ce type ? demanda Warren, en colère après la raclée de Betty.  
―Je… Oui, c’est mon ex. Putain, il fait quoi en ville !!!!!!! je vais me le faire !  
―OOoohh, du calme, ma belle. Tu es en colère et on t’a déjà vu dans cet état.  
―J’en doute. Tu ne m’as jamais vu en colère Warren. Lâche-moi ou tu le regretteras.  
―Tu….Il faut…..

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux rivaux ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Ils étaient si silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Finalement il dit :

―Nous te suivons. Que tu le veilles ou non. Nous sommes les méchants !  
―Comme vous voulez les geeks…Mais ne soyez pas dans mes pattes !  
―Il faut toujours impérativement que tu suives la mode ? se plaignit Warren.

Betty fronça du regard étonné de sa réaction :

―Que je suive impérativement la mode ? Tu délires ?  
―Tu suis la mode à la Buffy Summers ! râla Warren, frustré de la voir ainsi.  
―N’importe quoi Warren ! Tu es le pire méchant que je connaisse dans ma vie. Mais si vous m’espionnez depuis un petit moment comme l’indique ses caméras, vous devriez savoir que je n’aime que les mauvais garçons. Laisse-moi y aller !  
―Tu reviendras ? N’oublie pas qu’on a une discussion après.

―Oui, oui, je viendrais. Seulement, si vous me suivez, ne vous montrez pas au commando, c’est clair ? Ce ne sont pas des tendres, croyez-moi. Je file.  
―Tiens, un pistolet à impulsion on ne sait jamais, fit Jonathan en tendant son bras envers la direction de l'adolescente déboussolée mais souriante.  
―Merci, Jo…

Jonathan vola la vedette à Warren qui lui bloqua le passage avec l’aide d’Andrew. Les deux compères assiégèrent le pauvre Jonathan qui fut ralentit sur son élan pour rejoindre la cousine de Buffy à l’extérieur de la maison de Warren. Le concerné prit la parole avec une voix plus calme tout en évitant bafouiller envers les deux attaquants :

―Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques Jonathan ? Nous sommes un groupe !  
―Je…je voulais seulement l’aider ! Bafouilla-t-il.  
― Il n’y a pas de « je » geek. Nous la suivons tous les trois, je ne veux pas le perdre, c’est clair ? souligna le plus grand de la bande. On y va…

Jonathan se tut et ne répliqua aux mots de Warren, le leader. Dehors, Betty marcha très vite tout en suivant la piste de son ex Graham avait laissée derrière lui, depuis son retour. Furibonde, l’adolescente aux yeux violacés continua sa route vers la boutique de magie où se trouvait sa bande actuellement.

Au-dehors, le temps était brumeux, silencieux et aussi mélancolique aux yeux de la jeune novice élue. Étant vigilante, Betty sortit le pieux qu’elle avait caché avant de faire se capturer par le trio de la ville. Avisée, elle continua sa route mais se fit surprendre par un mouvement brutal envers l’inconnu.

Le trio se planqua derrière les buissons de la ruelle pour l’observer dans le feu de l’action. Warren ne quittait pas du regard la silhouette fine de Betty, Andrew était inquiet et angoisser. Jonathan lui savait parfaitement que Betty pouvait s’en sortir toute seule : elle était forte de base comme Buffy en apparence.

Absorbée par la bataille, la concernée se remit debout pour attaquer à son tour et elle n’avait pas reconnu la silhouette de son ancien amant, Graham Miller. Le soldat n’était pas venu seul car il était en mission à Sunnydale. Combative, la cousine de Buffy fut surprise lorsqu’il l’embrassa. Ce baiser avait le goût de la menthe fraîche :

―Grah…am ? Graham ? C’est toi ?

Il retira son masque de commando :

― Oui, c’est moi. Toujours aussi imprudente Betty.  
―Tu…tu es toujours aussi audacieux et prévenant…

Une voix les coupa en pleine conversation :


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « La liste des défis » :
> 
> Mot du 06/09/2020 : cœur.  
> Titre du 09/09/2020 "Une fin, un début."
> 
> Résumé : Betty retrouva son ex en ville en pleine excursion nocturne avec son leader Riley Finn, l’ex de Buffy par la même occasion. En pleine conversation le duo d’amoureux explosa et le trio jeta un sort à la cousine de l’élue en plein milieu de la nuit. De la poudre rose se mit en elle. Suite du texte : je ne regrette rien.

― Tu me reconnais ? fit la voix masculine derrière sa silhouette fine.  
― Riley ? C’est vraiment toi ? Je n’en crois pas mes yeux et …. 

Surprise, elle ne put se tenir sur ses jambes et Graham la tint délicatement sous les bras :

―On va t’expliquer la raison de notre venue, en fait. commença son ex, souriant.  
―Oui, on est sur une piste. On cherche une créature et on a besoin de d’aide. Dit Riley.  
―Allez, vous faire foutre, les garçons. Je ne vais pas vous aidez cette fois-ci. Et toi, Graham ! hurla Betty en se pivotant dans sa direction, forcenée. 

Le concerné se redressa en entendant le ton de la jeune humaine énervée :

―Tu m’as brisée le cœur en quittant Sunnydale comme un voleur !  
―Je voulais te protéger ! te préserver ! se justifia Graham en gardant son calme.  
―Tu mérites une baffe Miller ! Franchement, et toi, Riley ? Tu n’es pas mieux !

La voix de Betty s’éteignit au fils des hurlements. À cause des garçons, elle se sentit en pleine détresse et ne voyait plus rien : 

― Nous sommes désolés, nous sommes partis précipitamment Summers.  
―Toujours aussi crétin Riley. Que va dire Buffy ? En soi, ce n’est pas mon problème.  
―Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? commenta Riley Finn en étant intrigué par sa réaction.

Betty souffla énergiquement :

―Buffy et moi, nous traversons une passe. Je dois faire la ronde.  
―Vous êtes toujours en compétitions ? Toutes les deux ?   
―Plus ou moins. Puis, en quoi cela vous regarde ? les gars ?   
―Je crois qu’une discussion entre nous s’impose Bet… marmonna Graham en s’approchant d’elle, d’un mouvement léger, je peux Riley ? C’est important pour moi, s’il te plaît….  
―Okey, cinq minutes, alors ? autorisa le leader de l’équipe en tenant son arme entre les mains pour jouer les éclaireurs de sécurité. 

Le soldat Graham Miller tira Betty vers lui et lui caressa délicatement le front de celle-ci, soigneusement. Le regard dans le sien, l’homme se sentait un peu perdu dans son devoir envers le gouvernement. La revoir n’était pas prévu dans le plan. 

Ça faisait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus vu en vrai. Face à face. L’adolescente resta perplexe. Tout en évitant de croiser son regard, la jeune Summers le repoussa avec ses deux mains vers l’avant, la tête baissée vers le sol :

―Tu ne me regardes plus ! Bet…Regarde-moi ! accentua Graham en la suppliant du regard. 

Le ton commença à monter entre les deux antagonistes :

―Non, je ne peux pas ! Graham tu m’as poignardé en plein cœur quand tu as disparu subitement et Oz était revenu pour moi. Mais je lui ai dit, que j’étais toujours amoureuse de toi. Je t’attendais comme une idiote dans l’ombre ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que j’ai souffert à cause de tes conneries de militaire ? Non, évidement ! S’il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu es là pour Spike, lui il ne m’a jamais abandonné, contrairement à toi ! dit-elle, dans un regard noir.

Graham avala sa salive et lui dit :

―J’étais au courant de votre relation secrète. Riley me l’a dit… avoua-t-il, d’une voix foudroyante.   
―Quoi ? Spike a été juste une consolation quand je t’ai cru mort…Bref, ça n’a plus d’importance, fait ce que tu as faire en ville. Lui dit-elle, le dos tourné vers les buissons du parc, exaltée.  
―Très bien, je repars dans vingt quatre heures, si tu veux changer d’avis sur moi. C’est ton devoir, mais sache que je t’aimerais toujours mademoiselle Summers. Tu es encore exceptionnelle et tu le seras toujours à mes yeux. Désolé, si je t’ai blessé. Je te demande pardon.  
―Il est un peu tard pour tes excuses Graham, j’ai tourné la page depuis longtemps.   
―Bien comme, tu voudras. Sache qu’il y a une place pour toi en cette partie de chasse nocturne.

Dans l’obscurité, les garçons s’en allèrent et Betty se sentit frustrée face à cette discussion qui tournait autour de Spike, son amant secret depuis toujours. Ce ne fut pas qu’une simple histoire de tranquillité c’était plus que ça. Pour elle. Lorsque la brise du vent venait lui caresser l’arrière de sa nuque, l’adolescente aux yeux écarlates, serra son poing gauche, rempli de colère. Une larme coula discrètement sous le gradin de la ville. Elle avait presque envie d’hurler tellement elle avait mal à l’intérieur de son cœur. 

Le trio observa la scène et Jonathan se sentit mal pour elle. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça autrefois et c’était si rare de la voir pleurer en public. Warren. Lui il en était presque heureux de la voir aussi déstabilisée depuis le retour de son ex. était-ce un plan pour l’avoir si facilement. Fouillant dans sa poche, le leader du trio sortit de la poudre magique. Sous la fuite de Jonathan, Warren souffla en direction de Betty. De la cendre rose se dirigea vers elle. Betty se frotta les yeux ;

―Tu es un grand malade Warren ! Elle a dit qu’elle viendrait avec nous !  
―Juste par défiance. Elle n’est pas encore fiable notre Betty Summers.  
―Tu es cinglé ! protesta Jonathan en même temps qu’Andrew, elle était d’accord !  
―On verra bien. Hey, Betty ! appela ce dernier en lui faisant signe de main, souriant.

Se frottant les yeux, la concernée eut une drôle d’appréhension à l’intérieur de son corps. C’était comme si, on lui avait jeté un sort. Écoutant la voix de son interlocuteur elle se retourna vers lui et resta neutre malgré l’effet de la poudre rose. Au loin, une ombre les observa :

―Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tout s’est bien passé ? questionna Warren en jouant le jeu.  
―Je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? répliqua-t-elle en douceur.   
―Tu n’avais pas l’air bien. On dirait presque tu aillais faire une bêtise.

Prenant une bonne bouffée d’air frais, elle continua dans sa lancer : 

―De quoi…tu…enfin, peu importe Je dois rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Ça fait des jours que je suis avec vous. Promis, je ne dirai rien à Buffy de vos plans. Piégez-là, attaquez-là, peu importe, je m’en fiche, après tout. Si vous me suivez jusqu’à la maison, cela m’est égale. Surtout toi Warren, je te connais, tu es tellement obsédé par Buffy que tu seras capable de me suivre en laissant tomber tes camarades, je me trompe ? Puis, si vous avez des choses à me proposer je suis preneuse, mais on le fera légalement…Enfin, si tu es toujours intéressée par moi…

Là, Warren eut un léger sourire sadique, mais satisfait de son plan :

―Pas de problème, on aura notre conversation. J’ai gagné, les nuls !  
―Betty va se réveiller. accentua Jonathan, tu ignores qu’elle pratique la magie ?   
―Si, je le savais. Ce sort est justement pour révéler sa vraie nature. Sa vraie identité.   
―Tu es un sale con, quand tu t’y mets ! Betty est innocente !  
―Peu importe, elle est tellement belle, plus belle que mes ex. À vrai dire.  
―Tu es un con. C’est tout ! protesta Jonathan, le plus petit en s’éloignant du groupe. 

Andrew s’approcha discrètement de Warren tout en croisant les bras contre son torse :

―Tu comptes le garder longtemps ? demanda doucement Andrew à voix basse.  
―Il nous est utile pour nos plans. Cependant, j’ai envie de m’amuser un peu.  
―Tu es certain que le sort a fonctionné ? La dernière fois, ça n’avait pas marché pour elle.  
―On verra bien. Je suis un grand tombeur de ses dames. À vrai dire, j’adore ça !  
―Hey, c’est moi le tombeur ! protesta Andrew en faisant la grimace, hey Betty !  
―Oui ? Andrew ? lui répondit-elle d’une voix presque mielleuse et enfantine.   
―Tu me trouves comment physiquement ? lui questionna le concerné intriguer.

Betty pensa :

―Mignon et adorable.  
―Tu as entendu ? Ah, c’est moi qu’elle préfère ! se venta le blond avec sa coupe de hérisson.   
―Et, moi ? reprit à son tour, l’humain le plus méchant de la bande.  
―Mignon et surtout sexy. Enfin, qu’est-ce qui me prends de dire ça ? bafouilla-t-elle, bêtement.  
―Merci, pour ce compliment, ma belle. le remercia Warren en lui souriant fièrement.  
―Bon, j’y vais. On se retrouve pour quelle heure ? Les garçons ?   
―Vers vingt-et-une heure trente. Ça te dit ? proposa le brun en souriant.  
―Ok, je file. répondit l’humaine aux cheveux rouge éclatantes.

Quelques heures plus tard chez les Summers, Buffy préparait le repas comme tous les soirs. Inquiète à propos de sa sœur Dawn et de sa chère cousine Betty. L’élue ne savait plus où donner de la tête depuis quelques semaines. Les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que prévu. Effrayée, troublée, curieuse, elle n’entendait même pas la voix de son tuteur Giles qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de la cuisine. A quelques pas de la table. Elle comptait de longues minutes, il tentait de sa rappeler. Autant ne plus y pensait et elle essuya encore la vaisselle tout en esquivant les questions qui fâchent. 

Dehors, Betty arriva vers la gouttière de sa maison sans se faire prendre. Le trio fut à quelques pas d’elle, mais ne fit rien pour la déranger. Ils l’observèrent seulement. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et ne fit pas un bruit sur le parquet de bois ancien. Dedans, elle fit quelques recherches sur son sac de voyage et le trouva sous son lit. Il était de couleur sombre comme le manteau de Spike, à vrai dire. En ouvrant son sac de rangement, l’humaine de la famille mit énergiquement ses affaires à l’intérieur. Cela étant, elle balança son sac à l’extérieur de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Seulement, elle se fit surprendre par la voix de Dawn, sa petite cousine : 

― Pourquoi tu es partie de la maison ? cousine ? Je ne comprends pas !  
―Chut, parle-moins fort Dawn ! Buffy ne t’a rien dit ?   
―Non. Est-ce qu’il s’agit de Spike ? Encore ? souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
― Il n’y a pas que ça. Buffy t’expliquera. Je n’abandonne pas mes amis pour autant Dawn et sache que je t’aime. À vrai dire, il faut juste que je m’éloigne de Buffy pour quelques temps. Je loge chez des amis. Je passerai à la maison pour reprendre des affaires et…  
― Tu t’enfuis comme une voleuse !  
― Dawn, Buffy m’a…Enfin, elle te le dira.   
―Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ! dis-moi ! Bet’s !  
― Je regrette, ma puce. Il faut vraiment que j’y aille avant qu’elle n’arrive…

Dwan se jeta dans les bras fins de Betty et pleura silencieusement contre son torse.


	3. Jeux d'adultes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de l’épisode précédent : Dawn avait surpris secrètement sa cousine à l’intérieur de la chambre de celle-ci. Voyant qu’elle prenait la fuite, cette dernière lui bloque le passage et lui demande des explications. N’ayant pas de réponse, elle alla affronter sa sœur aînée dans la cuisine tandis que Betty alla s’amuser un peu avec l’un des membres du trio. Un OS rempli d’actions. (suite de Une fin, un début).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : oOoPlumeStilinskioOo  
> Rating : T Fandom : Buffy  
> Titre du 18/09/2020 "Jeux d'adultes"  
> Mignonnerie du 23/10/2020 A à réconforte B qui n'arrive pas à s'accepter tel qu'il est.

Warren était un jeune homme très complexé par sa nature humaine et ses problèmes du quotidien. Il était devenu ami avec Jonathan et Andrews, des adolescents qui avaient les mêmes soucis que lui dans la vie courante de tous les jours. Il avait même une petite amie intermédiaire, Betty par la volonté d’un sortilège qu’avait jeté Andrew, l’un des membres du trio. 

Par la suite, il y avait Jonathan, le petit dernier de la bande, il était très utile pour les projets diaboliques du trio selon Warren. Il programmait des logiciels pour espionner la tueuse et ses amis. Puis, il y avait Betty la rebelle de la famille Summers. Elle avait décidé de rejoindre Warren pour faire un break et réfléchir un peu. Contrôlée par la magie, l’humaine orgueilleuse se réfugia dans la cave de son hôte. Betty se trouva mal pour sa jeune cousine Dawn qui avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation-là. La rebelle avait eu des problèmes dans sa vie, elle aussi. Malgré le fait, qu’elle avait été envoûtée par le sortilège d’Andrew.. L'ancienne chanteuse du Bronze, lutta au plus profonds d’elle-même contre le maléfice qu’avait lancé l’adolescent aux cheveux blonds dans la pièce. Bouleversée, par tous ses événements, Betty ne se sentait pas bien. Andrew lui donna un médicament pour le mal de crâne et lui dit : 

―Je crois que j’ai trop bu, durant la soirée. J’ai un putain mal de crâne !  
―Tiens, un médoc. Je crois que tu as trop abusé des bonnes choses, fit Andrew, et l’alcool ne résout rien, j’en sais quelque chose.  
―Je le sais. J’ai des problèmes familiaux et ce n’est pas gagné d’avance. dit-elle en soufflant péniblement et en se retenant de pleurer devant les garçons, je sors, ce soir. J’ai besoin de souffler un peu et de chasser un peu.

―Tu sors dans ton état ? s’inquiéta Andrew, le blond de l’équipe, pas question !  
―Si, j’ai besoin de souffler un peu, à moins, que si Warren veut cette conversation qu’on devrait avoir durant cette nuit, pas de soucis, je le ferai. Après tout, je me suis réfugiée chez toi, non. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? 

Warren fut surpris et rit nerveusement. Se frottant l’arrière de sa nuque, il garda son sourire au coin et s’approcha d’elle. Tout en lui caressant longuement les joues rosâtres de sa nouvelle petite amie. il lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Betty fut surprise. 

N’ayant pas compris ce qu'il se passait, l'ancienne chanteuse du Bronze, accepta l’accolade de Warren avec les idées claires dans la tête. Adolescente ? Pas du tout. À vrai dire, le lycée était derrière eux. Ils étaient presque des jeunes adultes plus ou moins selon elle. Il se décolla de ses lèvres et elle put sentir les manches fines du jeune homme sur ses joues délicates. Rêveuse, elle ouvrit les yeux :

―Hum…Tu embrasses bien, je le reconnais.  
―Géniale, je m’en doutais. Dix dollars, les mecs ! se venta le plus grand, fièrement.  
―Tu as fait un pari ? Crétin ! Je suis furieuse et.. cafouilla la rouquine. 

Elle tomba à terre car une immense douleur arriva en elle. Warren n’avait pourtant rien fait. En fait, le charme qu’elle avait jeté, il y a quelques jours pour masquer son aura avait pris le dessus, car elle avait été en danger contre un immense sorcier qui habitait toujours en ville. Warren et Andrew l’aidèrent à se relevée péniblement. Jonathan n’aimait pas du tout cette condition qui devenait dangereuse pour elle à cause du second sort qu’avait lancé le blond aux cheveux hérissés :

―Tu as des problèmes plus graves ou je me trompe ? devina Jo.  
―C’est plus compliqué que ça. Il faut que je sorte d’ici…Je…  
―Attends, explique-nous. Nous sommes tes amis ! insista le leader le l’équipe.  
―Des amis ? Vraiment ? Sans doute, mais c’est dangereux. Occupez-vous de ma chère cousine, faites ce qui vous semble le plus juste. Moi, je dois m’éloigner de quelqu’un avant que je fasse un truc horrible. Mes émotions sont vives là ! 

Elle se redressa sans difficulté et ses yeux devinrent violet ce qui surpris les garçons qui ne se reculèrent pas d’un pouce :

―Tes yeux…firent les garçons en même temps, stupéfaits.  
―Ma magie prend le dessus…Je ne me contrôle plus. Il faut que je trouve une solution. Warren, tu fabriques toujours des robots féminins ? 

L’interpellé rougit et devint mal à l’aise :

―Euh, j’ai arrêté ! j’avais fait une promesse à la tueuse jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous pourrisse la vie avec ce vampire qui te voulait en robot, oups, j’ai tout dit !  
―Quoiii ? Pardon ? Spike a fait une copie de moi ? racla-t-elle, furieuse.  
―Oui, c’est une longue histoire. Tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
―Peu importe, c’est du passé. Spike va avoir du mal a me conquérir s’il défend Buffy à tout bout de champs. Je m’en moque, je veux m’amuser, vivre, des vampires j’en ai ma claque ! surtout des crétins comme Alex Harris, aussi. dit-elle, en grognant un peu.  
―Nous sommes différents d’eux. On est aussi des nigauds de cette ville mais on est plus malin et joueur. Bon, ça s’est passé ta douleur ? 

―Oui, juste un passage. Je veux sortir ce soir, je m’ennuie !  
―Ok, tu peux sortir si tu veux. On te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. fit Warren.  
―Merci, Warren tu es un ange. lui dit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue gauche, souriante.

Betty pris ses affaires et son portable aussi. Elle se faufila à l’extérieur de la cave en passant par la fenêtre car sortir par les escaliers serait trop voyant selon le trio. Seulement, le chef de l’équipe n’apparut pas comme il le devrait. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et profita de la faiblesse de Betty pour s’approcher facilement de la tueuse pour l’éliminer :

―Tu joues avec elle ! elle était mon amie ! justifia Jonathan.  
―Tu aurais dû saisir l’occasion quand tu étais avec elle. pesta Warren de mauvaise humeur, nain ! Elle ne t’a jamais aimée de toute façon et moi non plus !  
―Ne me traite pas de nain ! Betty a toujours eu du respect envers moi, même si, je l’avais manipulée fut une époque. Et je le regrette aujourd’hui. Enlève ton sort sur elle, elle n’a pas la cible de base. C’était Buffy, pas elle ! protesta Jonathan.  
―Que tu es casse-cou Dark Vador ! siffla le brun en grognant un peu verbalement.  
―Betty est au plus mal. Ça se voit. Toi, tu veux seulement t’amuser avec !  
―Elle a acceptée l’accolade sans affront. C’est une victoire pour le futur gang du mal.  
―Vous me saoulez, les gars ! Changez d’avis à propos de Betty sinon je vous laisse tomber pour les langues mortes et anciennes. avertit Jonathan en leur tournant de dos.

Le duo se mit face à face et parla à voix basse afin que le nain n’entende pas :

―Tu avais fait exprès pour le robot de Betty ? Tout à l’heure avant que le nain rouspète à propos de la magie qu’on a utilisé sur elle ? marmonna le blond.

―Oui, j’ai envie de m’amuser aussi avec une Summers, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on voit ça à Sunnydale. Elle a eu beaucoup d’aventures au lycée, je m’en souviens.  
―Du coup, pour Betty tu la laisses partir cette nuit ? Dis-moi, tu as un truc en tête non ? Tu ne vas la laisser filer à Londres ? Au moins ? 

Warren eut un regard pétillant et admit qu’il avait prévu quelque chose en plus :

―J’ai eu un plan. J’ai trafiqué son téléphone. J’ai mis une puce.  
―Tu es incroyable ! Du coup, on va la suivre ?  
―Ouais, Jonathan tu surveilles les mouvements de la tueuse ? 

Le concerné grogna et grimaça devant l’écran et mangea du pop-corn.

Un peu plus tard au milieu de la nuit, il était presque quatre heures du matin à Sunnydale . La jeune adulte marcha jusqu’au bar des démons qui est un refuge des vampires, des démons et parfois des humains s’aventuraient. À l’intérieur de ce bar nocturne, l’alcool coulait à flot, des vampires avaient du sang à volonté. Willy remarqua la présence de la cousine de la « tueuse » car tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. 

À l’intérieur, le bar à démons était sombre avec des lueurs rouges sur le plafonnier. Il y avait des chaises cassés au sol, des trous dans le mur, des tabourets pliés en deux à cause d’une bagarre qui avait laissée quelques traces en cette fin de soirée. Le bar était plein à craquer et Betty n’y prêta pas attention. Elle entendit juste des grognements et des chuchotements à son propos. Machinalement, la jeune adulte marcha nonchalant en direction de l’informateur qui ne se sentait pas à sa place en la voyant arriver sur son lieu de travail. Willy lui servi un verre de Margarita pour oublier ses problèmes du quotidien. Le barman lui dit que Buffy était là en milieu de journée pour lui faire cracher des informations à son sujet :

―Hey, tu vas me causer des problèmes, la tueuse est venue pour toi.  
―Elle peut courir. dit-elle, en buvant son verre d’alcool, encore..  
―Tu sembles mal en point et je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec toi dans mon club, Summers. Tu Comprends ? 

Elle grogna et ne répondit pas. 

Betty se trouvait toujours dans le club des démons. Il était cinq heures du matin à Sunnydale. Après ça, elle s’enfila des verres de Margarita avec une feuille de menthe en guise de décoration sur le bord du verre. En sirotant son verre en cristal, elle discuta avec l’informateur du bar. Clairement, la jeune adulte flaira l’odeur ignoble d’un vampire qui grogna près d’elle. Levant les yeux au ciel, Betty pris une longue respiration et cacha sa main sous la chaise, souriante. 

Dehors, Warren arriva avec Andrew et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de Willy l’informateur de tous les genres. Soudainement, ils entendirent un fracas venant de l’intérieur. Ils se précipitèrent à l’intérieur et ils virent la cousine de la « tueuse » ivre à l’intérieur du club. En bougeant leurs deux têtes, les garçons s’orientèrent vers la pagaille rependue partout et sur toute les surfaces. Des chaises se trouvaient cassées en deux et des tables aussi. 

Sur le sol, il y avait également des verres, des chips etc. Secouant la tête, Betty cassa la bouteille en fracassant la tête d’un vampire qui voulait se relever en s’agrippant à sa cuisse gauche, blessée. Malgré cela, elle se trouva dans un état second et c’était la première fois qu’ils la perçurent ainsi :

―Tu as fait tout ça ? Toute seule ? se questionna Warren en étant ébahit par la fête.  
―Ouais, un démon a cherché la bagarre et ensuite voilà, le résultat. Je suis crevée ! Willy, je peux te payer un peu plus tard mon chou ? Tu ne dirais rien à la tueuse n’est-ce pas ? Willy ? l’appela-t-elle, Willy ? claqua-t-elle, d’une voix poussée.  
―Je ne dirais rien du tout……Jeee…..ok ? cafouilla-t-il,  
―Parfait, oooooh, putain, j’ai trop abusé de Margarita ce soir…Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Bordel, je…gloups…Oh, les garçons, vous êtes là ?  
―Yep, euh, tu as cassé le bar là ! fit Andrew gêné par la situation.  
―Oui, je n’ai pas senti ma force. Ce démon n’avait pas qu’à m’agacé en m’insultant. Warren on peut partir s’il te plaît ? Je commence avoir sommeil.  
―Bien sûr, vient avant que la tueuse n’arrive dans le coin. 

Warren accompagna la jeune rebelle jusqu’à sa voiture d’espion et Andrew les suivit. Spike surgit derrière le camion et se dirigea vers le bar car il avait besoin d’un verre de sang frais. Malgré une journée difficile, le vampire blond s’inquiéta de plus en plus pour Betty. Seulement, il sentit brièvement l’odeur de son amante à quelques pas de là. En entrant dans le club, il vit les dégâts. De retour chez Warren, Betty ne se tenait plus sur les jambes et il l’emmena dans sa chambre pour qu’elle aille se coucher paisiblement. À ce moment-là, enivrer elle atterrit sur le lit de son hôte et tomba dans les bras de morphées. 

Warren la laissa toute seule à l’étage :

―Chut, elle dort ! marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, souriant.  
―Tu as toujours la fille Warren ! Ce n’est pas juste ! se plaignit Andrew, le blond.  
―ça suffit, Betty est purement là pour détourner la situation de notre plan. À ce moment même, elle est la clé de nos actions. Nous sommes les maîtres du mal, ne l’oublions pas. Demain, la partie commencera vraiment ! À vrai dire….

―Mouais, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux ?  
―Pas du tout ! nia-t-il en tournant la tête, tout en descendant les escaliers.

Le lendemain matin, Betty eut un mal de crâne à cause de ses verres de Margarita, la veille. Le visage endormi caché sous l’oreiller car elle ne pas supporter la lumière du soleil, au réveil. Essayant de se réveillée en douceur, la rebelle désobéissante, fut désorienter et elle se redressa avec lenteur. La voix du brun fit irruption. Elle entendit un vacarme au sous-sol et distingua comme un marteau piqueur à l’intérieur de sa caboche : 

―Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?  
―Je suis arrivée comment dans ce lit ? Oh, c’est vraiment une chambre de geek…  
―Je suis flatté ! Je t’ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Croissant, jus d’orange.  
―Merci, il ne fallait pas. Ou sont Andrew et Jonathan ?  
―Ils sont occupés. Si, tu veux j’ai une salle de bain dans ma chambre, pour une bonne douche et ça t’enlèvera la gueule de bois. 

Elle réfléchit :

―Non. Pas vraiment. Tu peux m’éclairer ?  
―Je vois. Tu as trop abusé de Margarita, hier soir.

Elle fut impressionnée :

―Ah. À ce point-là ?  
―Tu as massacré sept démons et assommé un vampire né.  
―ohOhoh…Et Willy ? Il n’a rien du tout ? Je ne suis pas contente de moi.  
―Tu es dans une mauvaise passe. C’est tout, dit-il, en lui caressant la joue droite tout en mettant sa mèche rouge derrière son oreille gauche, attentionné. 

Ils s’examinèrent droit dans les yeux et ils s’approchèrent très près, l’un comme l’autre. Ils étaient très proche et elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage pâle. Subitement, ils furent surpris par la porte qui s’était ouverte toute seule et ils s’écartèrent d’un coup. Rougissante, elle se faufila dans la salle de bain de Warren et celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il mangea un peu le croissant de Betty pendant qu’elle se rafraichissait avec de l’eau froide :

―Je vais aller me balader un peu en ville.  
―Tu es certaine ? J’ai eu une vidéo qui te fera réfléchir un peu.  
―Sur Buffy…. ?!

―Oui. Vient, je sais que ça sera difficile mais…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la vidéo ou ses amis parlèrent d’elle. Déçue, elle se sentit trahi par Willow et Buffy. Secouant la tête, elle se refrongna toute seule dans son coin, les bras croisées contre son torse, blessée :  
―Moi, je t’accepte tel que tu es. Tu n’es pas Buffy. Tu es Betty Summers.  
―Merci de me réconfortée Warren. Mais, c’est peine perdu…  
―C’est la vérité. 

Chez les Summers, l’ambiance était différente et aussi animé….


	4. Une balade nocturne dans la basilique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé : Dans l’épisode précédent, Betty avait tout cassé dans un bar de démons à cause des verres Margarita. Vivant chez Warren, elle se posait des questions sur ses retrouvailles avec sa famille mais n’étant pas certaine que cela ferait plaisir à Buffy. Elle doute toujours que sa place sera toujours la bienvenue à la maison à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé entre elles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis sur discord :
> 
> Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar  
> Action 125 : Coucher avec son ennemi  
> Défi baiser 94 : Un baiser dans une cave. Contrainte : Les deux personnages doivent se trouver tous les dans le noir – foire aux baisers ! Je suis désolé 11 : "Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais tu me gonfles à la fin !" (lien) - Je suis désolé

Dawn dévala les escaliers de bois et alla dans la cuisine pour interroger Buffy :

―Tu m’expliques ? Buffy. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grommela-t-elle, boudeuse.  
―De quoi tu parles ? Ma chérie ? Dawn ! s’exprima-t-elle, en étant surprise.  
―Betty. Notre cousine ! je l’ai vu, il y a cinq minutes en haut.  
―Quoi ? se mortifia la belle blonde en lâchant l’assiette aussitôt rattrapé par Alex.

Le visage de la concernée se déformait un peu et repris la parole :

―Pardon ? tu peux me le répéter ? Betty était là ?  
―Oui et pas joyeuse. Tu l’as fait fuir et je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle n’était pas dans son état et moi, je suis la seule à être inquiète pour elle. Dans cette baraque !  
―Ce sont des histoires des grandes personnes Dawn. Tu es trop jeune.  
―Oohhh, je m’en moque de vos histoires. Je veux juste qu’elle revienne à la maison et qu’elle s’occupe de moi comme avant. J’ai besoin d’elle. Tu ne comprends pas ! Puis, j’ai quinze ans !  
―La situation est bien plus compliquée que ça, ma puce.  
―Je m’en moque de tes excuses, je veux juste qu’elle soit là. Elle…enfin, bref, c’est ta faute si elle s’enfuit comme une voleuse ! je te déteste.   
Dawn hurla et quitta la cuisine d’un mouvement brusque :  
―C’est compliqué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Betty. Se plaignit-elle, en restant neutre.  
―Tu veux que j’aille la chercher ? se propose le vampire au grand cœur.  
―Même avec toi, je doute qu’elle reviendrait vivre à la maison. J’ai failli la tuer.  
Spike haussa les épaules, intrigué par les paroles de la blonde :  
―Tu m’expliques ?   
―C’est douloureux d’en parler pour moi. Spike.   
―Je vois, dans ce cas, je m’en vais.

Le ton froid de Spike ne la laissa pas indifférente au contraire. Ce dernier partit affronter le soleil pour aller rejoindre sa crypte officielle. Sa maison, son chez lui. Personne ne savait qu’il habitait dans cette grande crypte familiale désertique. Même un vampire, avait besoin de confort pour dormir, manger, se reposer, avoir des consolations avec la gente féminine ou masculine, regarder la télévision devant un match de foot avec son ami le démon. De retour chez lui, il perçut Betty qui pleura dans un coin sombre du mausolée :

-Betty ? Que…  
-Vous vous moquez bien de moi tous !  
-Attends de quoi, tu parles ? Je n’y comprends rien !  
-Buffy et toi, par exemple. J’ai vu ce baiser entre vous…  
-Attends, laisse-moi m’expliquer, cinq minutes. C’est toi que j’aime et Buffy, c’est elle qui s’est jetée sur moi. Comme une furie. Moi, j’étais contre.  
-C’est ça, prends-moi pour une truffe ! Andouille de Spike, dit-elle en se levant et en essuyant ses larmes toute seule, tu me dégoûtes !  
-Attends, minette, tu n’es pas là par hasard, pas vrai ? Si tu viens, c’est que tu as des raisons, ce n’est pas simplement Buffy qui ne te contrarie ni moi. Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ? Comme l’accident dans le club de Willy, hier soir ? 

Elle rougit de colère et eut l’envie de le frapper de rage :

-La ferme, la ferme, dit-elle avant que le blond ne l’embrasse pour la calmer un peu, tu n’as pas le droit de me faire ça, idiot !  
-Calme-toi, tu es bouleversée…  
-Non, c’est ta faute si je suis comme ça !  
-Ma faute ? Tu es gonflée ! Tu t’es enfui après que tu t’es battue avec Buffy, enfin, je n’ai pas compris votre délire à mon sujet, mais là, ça a été trop loin toutes les deux. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi !!  
-Je m’en moque. De toute façon, il n’y en a que pour la « tueuse » depuis qu’elle est revenue parmi les vivants. De toute manière, c’est un véritable cauchemar pour moi, en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sur le vif, Spike l’embrassa a pleine bouche, Betty désespérée le frappa de toutes ses forces sur son torse solide. Il lui caressa l’arrière de sa chevelure avec un geste doux, affectueux et parfois tremblant. Seulement, Betty le repoussa car la nuit allait bientôt tomber à Sunnydale :

-Je dois rentrer.   
-A la maison ? Reste ici pour la nuit, tu es fragile….  
-Pas la peine, Spike. Tant que Buffy ne m’aura pas fait d’excuse, je ne rentrerai pas à la maison de grès ou de force. Merci, pour ce baiser de braise, mais ne me suit pas, d’accord ? Il n’y a que Giles pour me faire réagir et encore…Depuis, que j’ai appris la vérité sur mes origines, il aura du fil à retorde avec moi. À plus tard, mon chou à la crème, si tu veux me voir ou me reconquérir, je passe la plupart de mon temps chez Willy dans son club. Dit-elle, d’une voix malicieuse avant de quitter sa crypte infernale. 

Dehors, la nuit était déjà présente à Sunnydale, et Betty alla explorée les lieux sans savoir que sa cousine était dans les barrages avec la bande, Alex, Anya, Willow, Tara. Dawn était à la maison toute seule comme d’habitude. À vrai dire plongée dans ses pensées, la cousine de la tueuse regretta d’avoir embrassé son amant Spike dans la crypte car elle n’avait rien ressentit à ce moment-là, que de la colère. En soufflant péniblement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers une ancienne basilique de la ville car elle crut voir les trois imbéciles dans le coin.

D’habitude, elle évita ce genre d’endroit mais là avec la tueuse dans le coin c’était trop dangereux pour eux. Subitement, une main se posa subitement sur son épaule droite et elle cogna brutalement le visage d’Andrew, l'un des membres du trio qui la surveillait de trop près, généralement. Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés, saigna du nez après le coup et se plaignit :

-Aieeeeeeeee, tu es méchante !  
-Andrew ? Putain, j’ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !  
-Désolé, se renfrogna ce dernier, Warren t’attends dans la basilique.  
-Je ne rentrerai pas dedans….J’ai une trouille des églises…  
-Quel excuse ! Venant ta part, je te croyais plus courageuse…  
-Warren ? Bon sang, je te croyais déjà à l’intérieur…  
-Ce que tu as vu était que des images électroniques de nous trois pour distraire la tueuse, principalement. On te cherche depuis des heures !  
-J’avais un truc à faire avant, souffla-t-elle entre les dents, je vais bien. Andrew, désolée pour ton nez. J’avais cru que c’était Alex avec ses blagues débiles de cinq ans, termina-t-elle, en étant soulagée de la situation, tiens un mouchoir Andrew. Dit-elle, en lui donnant gentiment le morceau de tissu.  
-Merci, au moins tu es plus gentille que Warren. Il est méchant avec moi.  
-Oooohhh, ça suffit Andrew. J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire Betty dans cette vieille chapelle. Un truc géant à vrai dire et on m’a dit que tu aimais ce genre d’endroit pour draguer….

Betty grommela et marcha prestement en direction de l’église :

-ça marche comme sur des roulettes les gars.  
-Encore une fois, tu l’utilises à son avantage ?  
-Jonathan, la ferme ! firent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.  
-La bataille avec la tueuse va bientôt commencer, souffla Warren. On aura au moins Betty dans notre camp. Je vais la rejoindre, vous surveillez les lieux et siffler si vous voyez cette maudite tueuse, ok ?

Warren s’en alla à quelques pas et Jonathan marmonna :

-C’est un véritable cauchemar ! bafouilla le plus petit du trio.  
-Tait-toi, le nain bot ! Insista le blond, en roulant des yeux.  
-La ferme, le hérisson !  
-La ferme, le mal-aimé !

Une fois arrivés dans la basilique de Sunnydale, Warren vit Betty au milieu de la grande pièce principale de la collégiale qui était vieille de cent ans, à peu près. Le brun s’approcha d’elle avec un pas léger, calme, détendu et posé envers la gente féminine. Perdue dans ses pensées, Betty n’entendit même pas la voix de Warren qui se trouva près de son oreille gauche. Elle frémit lorsqu’il souffla près de son lobe. Tout en parlant, Warren lui montra une découverte qu'il avait fait, il eut quelques jours de cela :

-Incroyable…  
-ça te plait, on dirait…  
-Pas du tout….  
-Tu rougis…  
-Pas du tout…  
-Menteuse, pourquoi tu le nies ?  
-Imbécile que tu es, la porte ne va pas s’ouvrir éternellement !  
-Hum….

En descendant les marches veilles de cent ans, le duo extraverti arrivait enfin en bas. Il s’agissait d’une sorte de cave, caveaux, cave à vin, généralement. Cela sentait fort la poussière, l’humidité à l’intérieur de cette pièce sombre, effrayante et macabre. Ils discutèrent entre eux, il eut comme un rapprochement depuis la nuit précédente entre les deux individus du siècle. Betty eut une expression différente sur son visage :

-Je suis désolée, vraiment…..  
-De quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, d’une voix normale en cherchant l’objet minuscule du regard, Betty ?  
-Mais tu me…..je suis désolé, vraiment, mais tu me gonfles à la fin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça…  
-Il fallait que ça sorte, c’est normal. C’était pour Spike, cette phrase d’excuse ? Devina Warren, en souriant et en s’approchant d’elle..  
-Oui, je n’ai pas réagi et je suis une idiote.  
-Tu penses encore à la vidéo ? Ça te fait souffrir ?  
-Si, tu savais….Termina-t-elle, en ayant encore mal au cœur. 

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd et il s’agissait de la porte qui allait se refermer toute seule derrière eux. Effarouchée, Betty hurla sur Warren qui essaya de la calmer gentiment. Folle furieuse, Betty se mit soudainement à pleurer et Warren ne sut pas quoi faire pour la détendre un maximum. Pour couronner le tout, la lumière aussi disparut de ce lieu et elle courut dans tous les sens jusqu’à ce qu’elle se prît une pierre invisible sur son orteil gauche. La porte se referma derrière eux définitivement. Betty lui cria dessus d’une voix presque grave, irritée :

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Se plaigna-t-elle, sauvagement.  
-Aye, tu as aussi une part de responsabilité, tu étais la dernière !  
-Je, arrhrhgg, les mecs, putain ! Pourquoi je suis venue ?  
-Parce que tu aimes le danger, je me trompe ? Tu ne veux pas nuire à Buffy, mais tu es là pour te prouver que tu en aies capable…  
-Oui, mais je n’ai pas envie d’être dans votre jeu stupide. Devenir les maîtres du mal, c’est stupide et risquer ! Siffla-t-elle, en haussant les épaules et en roulant des yeux.

Une araignée lui grimpa sur son dos et Warren l’enleva sans difficulté :

-Tu affrontes des vampires tous les jours et tu paniques pour ça ?   
-Imbécile ! Idiot ! Je..Je veux pas mourir ici dans une cave vieille de mille ans !  
-C’est moi ou tu paniques à bord ? se moqua-t-il en cherchant l’objet.

Ensuite, ils s’aperçurent qu’ils étaient pris au piège et qu’il n’y avait aucune issus. Minuit sonna au clochait. Claustrophobe, elle commençait à paniquer et ne voulait pas montrée sa peur à Warren. Elle lui tourna le dos en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage tristounet. À ce moment-là, la lumière se coupa brutalement de nouveau et la rebelle trébucha sur l’une des grosses pierres. Elle tomba sur lui. Dans la pénombre, les deux corps se touchèrent de très près. Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun la rattrapa par les épaules et eut soudainement l’envie de l’embrasser. 

Il mit sa main derrière sa nuque et attira son visage vers lui. Il hésita une seconde et s’empara de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser languissant. Il n’y avait pas un bruit, Warren lui pris la main, Betty trembla légèrement à son contacte. La tension était presque palpable entre eux. L’émotion fut très vive et ils couchèrent ensembles dans le noir. En vérité, même si, ils étaient des ennemis l’amour pourrait-elle l’emportée dans ce vaste monde ou régnait le mal absolu.


End file.
